Teorías
by hatshe w
Summary: ¿Qué ocurriría un día nevado en el bosque prohibido? Pansy x Ron


_**Teorías**_

Los trozos de cabello descansaban en una esquina. El cuarto, hecho un absoluto desastre, no le importaba en lo más mínimos. Típico. Sólo se requiere que te sientas triste para que ese día llueva como nunca, se te inunde el pecho de miedo, pues al cielo no le basta con caerse en forma figurativa sobre ti, no. Tiene que hacerlo literalmente, y llevarte a la miseria más absoluta.

Siempre lo he pensado. Y a pesar de que no soy muy adepta a quedarme encerrada en un cuarto llorando mis tristezas, no me pude contener. Llega un punto de quiebre en la vida de cualquier ser humano, independientemente de que se le considere repetitivo o no. Porque realmente, nadie está allí para darte una mano amiga o algo de apoyo para salir de ese agujero negro en el que sólo te queda caer.

Tenía ambas manos perdidas en su cuero cabelludo. El peso de aquella cabellera le era completamente extraño, pues estaba acostumbrada a él. Tanto que llamaba la atención, que había optado por cortarlo. Cortarlo hasta cansarse, como si con esa forma de actuar pudiese extirpar de su vida tantas decepciones. Ella, la inquebrantable, la insensible, la dura, tenía debilidades, ¿y qué? Eran ajenas a todo el puto mundo, y como nadie las conocía, nadie podía conocerlas, así que bien podía regodearse en su miseria. Sólo ella tendría que recoger luego los pedazos que quedasen regados por la pequeña habitación.

A veces le gustaba jurarse a sí misma que no más. Que no más de esconderse, que era preferible salir, correr, gritar, abrasarlo y confesarle con la voz absolutamente temblorosa y quebrada, que todo era mentira. Todas sus palabras, todos sus insultos, todos sus desprecios, y hasta aquel feo tatuaje que era la sentencia de separación más perversa que habría de cargar. Solía quemarle, puede que psicológicamente, pero poco le importaba, porque su sola presencia la descomponía por completo, más al leer la congoja a través de sus ojos transparentes, cristalinos. Iba como alma errante por el castillo, impropio a todo y a todos. Las lágrimas, entonces, pugnaban por salir de sus ojos, hartos ellos también de fingir.

En un par de ocasiones, Theo la había abrazado repentinamente, al sospechar su situación. Él estaba en una similar, sólo que era mucho más fuerte y tenía una fila de chicas qué atender. Entre él, Draco y Potter tenían un monopolio de chicas pendientes. Claro, Potter las desechaba a todas, porque sólo tenía ojos para la perra de Granger. Esa, que se atrevió a despreciarlo, y a borrarle la sonrisa mágica que le hacía creer a ella, la slytherin, que era posible soñar con un mañana lejos de toda la miseria que habían trazado en su destino, obligándola a seguirla, con o sin su voluntad de por medio.

Se capturaba a si misma, incomprensiblemente, sentada en una esquina de algún pasillo de aquél inmenso castillo. Sencillamente desaparecía de la vista de todos, y dejaba que su ahogo saliera en llantos silenciosos. Se encerraba dentro de sí, sin comprender la magnitud de aquella inconformidad. Y entonces, lo odiaba. Se odiaba a sí misma por débil. Por traidora. Por sentir que lo que sentía por él era correcto, cuando, dentro de su familia, sus amigos, su círculo social y su propia vida sólo era un cáncer doloroso. Una enfermedad que terminaría acabando con ella, pues la cura estaba por completo fuera de sus manos.

Su método de defensa para esos instantes, era ponerse, precisamente, a la defensiva. Él tenía un particular atino para verla en sus peores momentos, por lo que provocaba que su lengua viperina se dejase correr en su contra. Por cada insulto, por cada degrado, perdía un pedazo de sí misma, y él no se daba cuenta, porque se daba media vuelta, con las orejas rojas y los puños cruzados. Sus ojos entonces se oscurecían, completamente convencido que no había lugar alguno o persona alguna que necesitase de él. Ni ella. Se echaba a reír entonces, pensando que tenía que ser muy estúpido como para pretender que ella, que se fingía su enemiga, le confesase de buenas a primeras porqué parecía un fantasma y se desahogaba enlistándose en las filas del Lord, donde le hallaría un poco de utilidad a su vida y se aseguraba, a la vez, de verlo de nuevo, así fuese en filas opuestas, dentro de una misma guerra.

Sería la única manera de protegerlo. De evitar que cualquier hijo de perra lo asesinara sin ningún tipo de remordimiento. No, no pensaría en eso, porque enseguida su corazón se detenía y su mente quedaba en blanco, con la sensación de que otra daga había dado en el blanco. Respiraba un par de veces, se ponía en pie, se sacudía el polvo, recogía su cabello y se dirigía hacia el campo de quidditch. Caminaba sin ver hacia donde iba, pues ya conocía esa ruta de memoria. La noche, su amiga, la ocultaba a ella y a sus intenciones. Se reprochaba lo irracional de su conducta, lo errado, lo torpe, pero todo eso quedaba de lado cuando se sentaba y lo veía volar. Eran los únicos momentos que realmente valían la pena, porque él se permitía ser él, y ella se permitía verlo sin una máscara entre ambos. Él no sabía que ella estaba allí, y la situación era perfecta. Había, en más de una ocasión, capturado un suspiro a punto de salir de su cuerpo. Lo reprimía, y se limitaba a observarlo. Su rostro, poblado de pecas, parecía sereno, parte de aquel campo. La luna y las nubes sencillamente le favorecían, porque si bien nunca le había visto la mirada cuando volaba en aquella anticuada escoba, sabía, a ciencia cierta, que de echar un vistazo en ella, encontraría un espectáculo con un sin fin de estrellas que la dejarían sin aliento. Morgana se había interpuesto ante ese posible hecho, porque en ese minuto sí que no podría ocultar todo lo confundida que se sentía a su alrededor, y estaría perdida.

Estaba convencida de que se le pasaría. En algún momento, ese sentimiento estúpido se cansaría de tentarla y de debilitarla, y se largaría tal cual llegó. Retornaría el orden a su vida, y se sentiría una vez más la brillante, despampanante e irresistible chica que aseguraba Theo que era en los días que se quedaban ambos hablando hasta tarde en la sala común, abrazado como un par de novios. Draco los miraba y sonreía, sin sospechar siquiera que la mente de aquellas dos serpientes distaba a metros de la cercanía que compartían. O, en realidad, ella no estaba con él. Se imaginaba, infantilmente, que aquellos brazos que la rodeaban eran los de él, protectores, seguros, tiernos. Que los ojos que la miraban no eran verdes, sino azules, azules como la esperanza, como la alegría, y que una mata de cabello rojo le provocaba carcajadas a cada dos segundos. Que él se ladeaba a ella, y acariciaba tiernamente la espalda, dejando caer tibios besos en su cuerpo. Ella sonreía, feliz, y Theo la dejaba soñar.

Ciertos días se quedaba dormida, sola, en el lago. Eran esos días en lo que él no se presentaba a practicar, y ella salía emputecida del maldito campo de quidditch. Completamente segura de lo imbécil que era, de lo tonto de su conducta, se dirigía hacia el lago, a llenarlo de piedras y de improperios, como si el calamar gigante tuviese culpa alguna de lo que vivía. Se sentaba luego en la orilla, cansada, y jugueteaba con el agua helada. Se reía y burlaba de sí misma, como el peor de los jueces. ¿Cómo pretendía ser visible para él? Su vida parecía haberla consagrado a la tragalibros, que se pavoneaba alegremente del brazo de niño-que-debió-morir, hiriéndolo a muerte con cada uno de sus pasos. Fingían ambos lamentar su situación, pero él se largaba con su orgullo por completo pisoteado, siendo el hazme reír de todo Hogwarts. Eran esos instantes en los que ella perdía la cordura y juraba que los mataría al salir del colegio, por ser tan hijos de puta los dos con él, él que era un pedazo de cielo que se había perdido en el camino, aún con esa familia. Cuando lo veía sonreír sinceramente, en compañía de Ginebra, sentía una gratitud infinita. Quizá por eso se había empeñado en que ella no tuviese tantos problemas. Quizá por eso los defendía en silencio de las trastadas que las chiquillas de su casa planeaban. Las amenazas, poderosas armas, siempre iban de su lado. Había quedado perfectamente claro que a los Weasley no se les tocaba ni con el pétalo de una rosa, a menos que quisieran conocer su furia.

Cuando despertaba, el sol le daba en la cara, y lo veía bajar apresurado, hacia la cabaña del guardián de llaves. Su rostro, absolutamente pálido, anunciaba un quiebre seguro. Allí, allí era que se le acababa el mundo. Le provocaba perseguirlo, golpearlo, asirlo en sus brazos y quitarle esa carga de los hombros, sólo para que volviese a brillar como siempre. Porque él era la luz que solía guiar sus pasos, y al apagarse, sencillamente perdió su camino. Ni el sol más resplandeciente podía devolverla a su lugar.

El invierno llegó un día, súbito, mientras caminaba silenciosamente por el bosque prohibido. Esa senda, larguísima, apaciguaba las tormentas que llevaba por dentro. Rubeus le había permitido andar por allí, siempre que no se saliera de los bordes. No tenía pizca de ganas de discutir con alguien que no fuese _él_, así que había acatado la orden. Sólo el escuchar su voz la mantenía en pie, por lo menos para dar un paso tras otro. Se sentaba en alguno de los bancos que parecían colocados al azar, y cerraba los ojos. Uno tras otro, los copos de nieve se posaban en ella, minándole el cuerpo y llenando la túnica del colegio de un color blanquecino, helándola. Sus mejillas se coloreaban, sus dedos se entumecían, y ella la mujer más feliz del mundo. Sola, en medio de la nada, se daba tiempo para pensar, quedaba poco para largarse y dedicarse a lo que siempre hacía: protegerlo.

- De verdad que eres rara, Parkinson – comentó una voz a su lado. Una voz que conocía a la perfección, y que no estaba acostumbrada a escuchar tan cerca. De inmediato se sobresaltó y abrió los ojos de golpe – no te asustes, no pretendo espiarte como lo haces tu – _touche_.

- ¿No tienes cosas más importantes qué hacer? – le respondió, intentando calmarse. Era sencillamente otra batalla con él, aunque ni de chiste imaginaba que invadiría de esa manera su sitio para pensar. Él, dentro del bosque prohibido, en invierno, a meses de no verlo más o seguir sufriendo, era una casualidad que la cabreaba.

- Quiero hablar contigo un segundo, ¿puedo? – ¿Qué demonios pretendía? ¿Qué no se daba cuenta de lo mucho que le desagradaba estar a su lado? ¿De lo difícil que resultaba luchar contra sus propios instintos, contra sus propios sentimientos? Apartó la vista de él, pues estaba completamente segura que sus ojos no soportarían la fachada por mucho más tiempo.

- Pierdes tu tiempo, comadreja. Ve a buscar a alguien a quien _verdaderamente_ le intereses – espetó con desdén, haciendo énfasis en verdaderamente. Era tal su entrenamiento que ya no mostraba ningún signo de desagrado al insultarlo así. Era su manera de proteger lo sagrado que sentía, y a lo que ni él debía tener acceso, porque en el momento en que se enterara, definitivamente tendría que salir de su vida para siempre, por su bienestar y el de su familia. _Para siempre_.

- Es que tengo un par de teorías, y me gustaría que alguien distante a lo que es ahorita mi vida me diera una valoración objetiva. ¿Te importaría? – le preguntó, buscándola con los ojos. Se acercó un par de centímetros, y recostó su cabeza contra sus brazos, cruzados tras de ésta. ¿Había perdido la cordura? Hacía un frío endemoniado y estaba segura de que ella era la última persona del mundo con la que querría hablar de sus asuntos personales. No, no se lo permitiría.

- Weasley, por Merlín, no pierdas tú tiempo, no hay nadie a quien menos le interese tus elucubraciones que a mí – contestó, fingiendo ponerse cómoda – además, el castillo está lo suficientemente poblado como para que escojas a cualquier estúpido de Hufflepuff o a uno de esos sabiondos de Ravenclaw.

- Verás, es que ellos no pueden apreciarlo tanto como de repente podrías hacerlo tú. No te tomará más de lo que te tomó cortarte el cabello – dijo, con una media sonrisa en los labios. El resto, era pura melancolía.

- Estoy de un humor radiante, así que di lo que tengas que decir y piérdete de mi bosque – cedió ella, tratando de alejarse del inmenso calor que desprendía. ¿Qué no sabía que la reacción natural de un ser humano es aproximarse a otro cuando hace frío? De verdad, él era muy despistado. _Gracias a Morgana_.

- Bueno, tengo la sensación de que soy seguido, Parkinson. No sé porqué, o por quién, pero en mis entrenamientos personales, en clases, en los pasillos, en las cenas, me siento tontamente observado. ¿Crees que esto tiene alguna lógica? Porque tengo dos teorías. O soy el próximo blanco de uno de tus amigos mortífagos, o hay alguien por allí que no tiene más nada qué hacer que fastidiarme la existencia. ¿Qué podría ser? – la inquirió, sin moverse un centímetro de donde estaba. Ella se sacudió ligeramente. Tenía que estar de broma.

- Un nombre para ti, Weasley. Paranoia. Quizá el estar tanto tiempo con Potter te ha afectado el cerebro, y eso ya es decir mucho porque lo tienes defectuoso de nacimiento.

- Por supuesto – concedió, riendo por lo bajo – es muy posible que esté paranoico, pero es que hay más. Ginny me ha comentado que las niñas de Slytherin ya no suelen molestarla tanto por su relación con Malfoy. Eso es algo que no puedo dejar pasar por alto. Tiene que haber un _algo_ o un _alguien_ o planeando algo contra nosotros o sin nada qué hacer. ¿No has notado nada extraño en tu casa? ¿O en las niñas de los cursos menores? Es una pregunta que te hago como prefecta, así que no tienes porqué responderla si no quieres.

- No pretendo hacerlo, pobretón. Me tiene muy sin cuidado lo que le pase a tu hermanita o a ti, ¿porqué no te compras un chivatoscopio? Son más útiles, y de paso no me haces perder mi valioso tiempo.

- Es que me gustaría saber cuál de mis teorías tiene más sentido. Si la de que soy perseguido por un mortífago, un poco ilógica puesto que esta es el edificio más seguro de toda Inglaterra, o si hay alguien sinceramente ocioso por allí llenándome la vida de obstáculos o librándome de ellos, según su parecer,

- Ni de cerca eres tan interesante, Weasley, en serio. Lo más probable es que tengas delirios de grandeza, absolutamente comprensible luego de vivir dentro de una familia en la que no podrían reconocerse si no es con una cerrada nomenclatura, como por números.

- En ocasiones me pregunto porqué siempre estás a la defensiva, Parkinson. Siempre tienes una respuesta punzante o hiriente. ¿Por qué será? – le preguntó frontalmente, acercándose todavía más. El estómago de la pelinegra saltó peligrosamente, emocionado. Una reprimenda cerebral intentó ponerle fin, pero fue imposible.

- No es estar a la defensiva, es que así soy – le contestó ella, abiertamente. No era mentira, ella en pocas palabras, era así.

- No lo creo, o no te permitieras quedarte dormida en el lago de vez en cuando. Me pregunto qué te quitará el sueño de esa manera como para que sólo puedas conciliarlo fuera de tu sala común, que por demás está decir sé que es cómoda – Sus ojos volvieron a abrirse estrepitosamente. ¿Cómo demonios sabía esos detalles? Escuchó su risa, provocada (de seguro) por su reacción, y frunció el ceño.

- ¿Te parece muy divertido espiar a las personas, Weasley? ¿No te basta con tener delirios de grandeza? ¿No tienes nada interesante qué hacer, no sé, pensar qué harás después de Hogwarts, por ejemplo? – La descolocó por completo esa confesión por parte del pelirrojo. Ella era invisible para él, y así debía seguir siendo para poder sobrellevar todo.

- Creo que deberíamos entrar al edificio. Hace un frío tremendo y podemos congelarnos aquí – Ignoró por completo sus preguntas, y se puso en pie. Sus mejillas y sus orejas estaban completamente rojas, y muchos copos de nieve se desperdigaban sin orden ni concierto por todo el cabello, brindándole a Pansy una de las más bellas vistas de Ron Weasley. Con una mano estirada en dirección a ella, invitándola a ponerse en pie, se preguntaba si en cualquier momento vendría la muerte por ella y por eso le regalaban esos preciosos minutos. Observó cómo sacaba una bufanda roja con rayas amarillas, aparentemente nueva, de uno de los bolsillos de la túnica que cargaba. La guindó del brazo que tenía estirado, sin dejar de mirarla.

- Vamos Parkinson, no pretenderás dormir fuera del castillo hoy también. Además, no me has dado respuesta a las dos teorías que te he planteado hoy – insistió, sonriendo. Ella, temerosa de sí misma y de sus reacciones, desvió la mirada, aceptando su mano. Quiso luchar contra las reacciones naturales de su cuerpo, pero no pudo evitar sonreír como una idiota y que sus mejillas se tiñeran de un leve color rojo. No, no podía permitirse eso, o se daría cuenta. Y primero muerta. Una vez en pie.

- ¿Y ahora qué, finges que me escoltas hasta mi sala común como si fuésemos un par de amigos de toda la vida? No te engañes así Weasley, ¿es que acaso tus amigos ya no te quieren como para que tengas que recurrir a tus enemigos? – Él se echó a reír con ganas, y ella evitó seguirle la corriente. "_¡Pansy Parkinson, tienes que controlarte!" _se exigió a su misma. Dio un par de pasos, cerrando distancia entre ambos, y le colgó la bufanda al cuello, dándole un par de vueltas para que quedara firme. Ella, sorprendida, no se movió un milímetro. Cuando terminó, intentó hablar, pero él negó con la cabeza.

- Guarda silencio por unos minutos, Parkinson, que creo que tengo una tercera teoría. Puede que no te guste porque te involucra, pero ya veremos qué dice el tiempo respecto a ella – le dijo, permitiendo que ella sintiera su aliento. Era más baja que él por unos quince centímetros, y aún así, percibía ese aliento tenue a chocolate que sólo una vez había percibido, hacía tanto tiempo atrás. Los dos tenían siete años y no conocían de las enemistades de la sangre y de las casas, y se habían dado el atracón de sus vidas con todas las golosinas achocolatadas que habían podido consumir juntos en media hora en Honeydukes. Ese día, sin lugar a dudas, había sido el más feliz de su vida. Pansy no se movería, se lo había jurado, pero en lo que sintió que una de sus manos se posaba delicadamente en su mentón, para obligarla a verlo, pudo jugar que algo dentro de ella se rompió, dejando lugar a lo que en realidad pugnaba por salir y que no encontraba ya fronteras para hacerlo.

- Para Weasley, que no sabes lo que haces – balbuceó ella, con un par de lágrimas corriendo por sus mejillas coloradas. Él volvió a reír, y encogiéndose de hombros, volvió a negar.

- Mira, he pensado esto. Hay alguien a quien le intereso, que se preocupa por mí, por el que haya tinta en mi tintero, dulces en mis bolsillos, caminos libres de chicuelos mal educados o niñas que intenten hechizarme. Alguien lo suficientemente preocupado como para evitar por todos los medios que hieran a la persona más importante de mi vida como familia, y aún como para intentar hacerme reír con cosas que sinceramente no podría toparme por simple casualidad. Como para sacrificar su tiempo para hacerme compañía en los momentos en los que más solo me siento, e inventarme más de mil motes, todo para conseguir que disperse mi atención. Lo que ese alguien no sabe es que soy muy buen estratega, y que he estado en su posición por muchos años. Silente, oculto, intentando que notasen mi existencia por unos pocos segundos, sin conseguirlo. Que estoy dispuesto a ser su amigo, sólo si me deja conocer quién es, más allá de las fachadas y de qué dirán. Si Ginny lo consiguió, pues no veo porqué esta persona no tendría cabida en mi vida, y no estaría mal, para variar, que me contase el porqué de su nueva apariencia_, _aunque con ambas se vea muy bien– se detuvo para tomar aire, pero no tuvo que continuar hablando, porque ella, instintivamente, dejó que sus brazos se cerraran detrás de su espalda, acariciándola como tantas veces había anhelado, dejándose suspirar como nunca, loca, enamorada, impactada con sus palabras, sin poder creerlas. Él correspondió al abrazo, tímido, riendo dulcemente.

La nieve se empeñaba en seguir cayendo del cielo, amenazando con volver a cambiar por goterones de agua. Un par de unicornios jóvenes corrían pasivamente por el bosque, entrelazándose con los árboles que parecían vivos. Unas nubes se hicieron a un lado para permitir que la luna y las estrellas iluminaran el sendero indicado por Rubeus a una pelinegra que en ese momento perdía la respiración, al sentir que la luz de sus días se dejaba brillar sólo para ella, de forma tenue, pero segura. Él sólo podía reír, con carcajadas leves, mientras que la rodeaba con los brazos y acariciaba con la yema de los dedos su espalda, tal como ella hacía. Nada los haría cambiar de posición en mucho tiempo.

**& o &**

Ya, lo sé, me he pasado de cursi y de tiempo hoy, pero me vino a la mente esta pequeña historia y no pude resistirme a escribirla.

**Cambio y Fuera**

_**Hatshe W.**_

Inspiración: _If you'll stay in my past – Maria Mena._


End file.
